Brooke Gilbert
Katherine "Katie" Phoebe Andrews 'is one of the main female characters on '' The Gemini Diaries. ''She is the daughter of Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge,twin sister of Nate and is a descendant of the Andrews bloodline. She is the distant niece to Damon and Stephen, descended by their half-brother. Katie's mother was a hunter, and drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. When she was pregnant with Katie, she doubled her intake. The amount of vervain that Veronica consumed had an affect on Katie, which caused her to be born with vervain running throughout her system - making her blood toxic to all vampires, as well as granting her natural immunity from the compulsion of vampires. After Damon's arrival, Archie and Stephen managed to weaken Damon, and lock him in the basement of the Andrews Boarding House. Due to previous mind compulsion, Damon showed that he still had an influence over Caroline Forbes and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill Caroline for her blood, but Archie stopped him. Katie attempted to escape with Caroline, however Damon caught up with her and in a fit of rage, forcefully fed Katie his blood before snapping her neck - forcing Archie to witness his worst fear of his only daughter turning into a vampire before Damon killed him too. Due to the vervain in her system, it affected Katie's transition, and made her a Werewolf/vampire hybrid. '''Katie is a relative of the Andrews Family. ' Early life Katie's mother, Veronica Lodge, came from a long family line of hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures, mostly vampires, going back as far as the 1500s. Like most vampire hunters, Veronica drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. Archie and Veronica had an on and off relationship. Archie didn't want to get too close to anyone and start a serious relationship in fears of starting a family and loosing them to Damon Andrews; his 150 year old vampire uncle. Veronica's pregnancy was unplanned, and both devastated and scared Archie. Instead of having an abortion or giving up the baby for adoption (which Archie highly suggested), Veronica decided to keep the baby. Veronica doubled her intake of vervain, hoping that it would give better protection for her and her unborn child. She knew that she would be an easy target for vampires and it would have been difficult for her to fight back if she was attacked while she was pregnant. Due to the amount of large vervain intake, some of that was past through Katie's bloodstream while she was being developed in the womb. By the time Katie was born, she had vervain running through her blood system, rendering her blood toxic to all vampires as well as granting her with natural immunity from the compulsion of vampries. Despite been a hunter for all of her life, Veronica tore herself away from the hunting life to raise her daughter peacefully. It was decided between Veronica and Archie that it would be safer for Katie if she lived with her mother. The pair soon moved to Greenville, North Caroline shortly after Katie's birth. Katie was a very bright child, and matured much faster than those her age. She was also very sporty and did a number of sport activities such as swimming, football and volleyball. Katie was eight years old when she first met Stephen Andrews. She had been staying with her father for the weekend when Stephen decided to drop by. Archie encouraged Stephen to leave as soon as possible, claiming that he did not want to risk Damon appearing while Katie was staying with him. Stephen was introduced to Katie as an old family friend, and left on the second day. Even though Katie grew up with her mother she would have constant stays in Mystic Falls with her father. Although Archie lived in constant fear for his daughter's life, he still wanted to be apart of her life and watch her grow. Without the knowledge of Katie, both of her parents would drug her drinks with vervain as much as they could. Despite how close Katie was with her mother and father, neither of them told Katie about their histories. Veronica didn't mention anything of how she hunted and killed so many vampires, or the fact that her entire heritage were vampire hunters. Archie also kept his family line a secret, including the fact that Stephen Andrews was really her great-something uncle from 1864. Katie was a very bright child, and matured much faster than those her age. She was also very sporty and did a number of sport activities such as swimming, football and volleyball. Katie was eight years old when she first met Stephen Andrews. She had been staying with her father for the weekend when Stephen decided to drop by. Archie encouraged Stephen to leave as soon as possible, claiming that he did not want to risk Damon appearing while Katie was staying with him. Stephen was introduced to Katie as an old family friend, and left on the second day. Even though Katie grew up with her mother she would have constant stays in Mystic Falls with her father. Although Archie lived in constant fear for his daughter's life, he still wanted to be apart of her life and watch her grow. Without the knowledge of Katie, both of her parents would drug her drinks with vervain as much as they could. Despite how close Katie was with her mother and father, neither of them told Katie about their histories. Veronica didn't mention anything of how she hunted and killed so many vampires, or the fact that her entire heritage were vampire hunters. Archie also kept his family line a secret, including the fact that Stephen Andrews was really her great-something uncle from 1864. The House Fire By the time Katie was 10, her mother and herself became the victim of a house fire. Unknown to either of them, the house had been lit on fire by a vampire from Veronica's past, the sole survivor of a vampire coven that Veronica hunted and killed many years ago, who wanted to get his revenge. Veronica and Katie were both caught in the fire and were moments away from death. Due to the amount of smoke filling the air, Katie became unconscious. She was soon pulled out by fire-fighters and was rushed to hospital. Due to the extreme condition of her injuries and burns, she was put into a medically induced coma, which she remained in for almost 2 weeks. After hearing about the fire house and the critical condition it left Katie in, Stephen paid a visit to the hospital she was kept at. His visits became more and more frequent so that he could give Archie support and keep a watchful eye on Katie. At one point, Stephen even offered Archie to feed Katie his blood so that her burns would quickly heal and she would get better. Although Archie hated the idea of leaving Katie in pain and forcing her to endure months, perhaps years, of treatment, he decided against it - he didn't want to risk Katie dying with Stephen's blood in her system, which would have ultimately turned her into a vampire, something which Archie feared almost as much as loosing her. At Archie's request, Stephen's ongoing visits to the hospital stopped once Katie finally came out of her coma, although he would occasionally check in on Archie to make sure Katie was getting better. Katie received 60% of second and third degree burns from the house fire that were scattered along her legs, arms, torso and part of her face. She endured a number of skin grafts and special treatment to help the healing process. Having most of her burns scattered on her legs and arms meant that Katie was immobile and found it very difficult to move without suffering some kind of pain. She wasn't able to walk comfortably until a month after, to which she was then discharged from hospital. Having no where else to go, Katie was then forced to live with her father in Mystic Falls. She had no objections, desperate to stay with the only remaining parent she had (she had discovered Veronica's passing some time after she came out of her coma), however Katie moving into the boarding house caused Archie to live in constant fear for her life, mainly concerning the family's "history". Moving back to Mystic Falls Although Katie was discharged from the hospital, she still required around the clock care for her burns. A lady who worked at the Mystic Falls Hospital would come by her house to change her bandages two or three times a day for a month. She also required physical therapy to gain her strength back in her legs and arms, and therapy itself to help her cope with surviving such a traumatic experience. The house fire left Katie suffering with PSTD, OCD and an intense fear of fires. Veronica's death took a huge toll on Katie and she suffered endless night terrors of the night of the fire. As Katie endured treatment for her burns and went to a therapist to help her deal after surviving a traumatic experience, she missed a lot of time off school and ultimately had to repeat a year. She enrolled into the freshman year around the time she was 16, despite being an year older than everyone else in her grade. She found it very difficult to settle into the new year and had to constantly deal with people staring at her scars, which made her feel extremely uncomfortable. It caused Katie to become very reclusive to the rest of the students. She had to give up science after an experiment with fire caused Katie to have a panic attack and triggering flashbacks of the house fire. She was then given a private tutor specifically for that subject. Personality Untriggered Werewolf Prior to her mom dying, Katie was said to be very happy and full of life, however that happiness and lifeless of Katie slowly changed once Veronica died. She became very anxious, sad and rather reclusive. At the start of the series, Katie is still retains some of that shy, quiet, reclusive behavior, although this is only a result of her still mourning the loss of her mother. When she becomes close to Stephen and he earns her trust, Katie opens up herself slightly around him. She is then shown to be rather stubborn, strong-willed, compassionate, kind and extremely loyal to those she loves. She has a tendency to ramble whenever she feels nervous, a trait that she picked up from her father. She is also quite impatient, and can get quite irritated when her tolerance runs out. Although she is very close to her twin brother Nate. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid However after Archie's death, as well as suffering a violent attack from Damon (which led to him turning her into a Werewolf-vampire hybrid), and enduring a lot of emotional and psychological abuse from him, Katie's personality once again changed dramatically. She lost her shy and awkward demeanor and became more snarky, sarcastic, aggressive and quick-witted. This was mainly used around Damon, though over the months Katie used her sarcastic personality as a means to create a tough exterior to the world. It can be said that she uses her snarky, sarcastic comments to hide the pain she feels. She has a very short temper, and is prone to having outbursts of rage. Katie has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough attitude in front of people, and bottling her emotions up inside of her. Her remarks are very blunt and sarcastic. She has been described as "not having a mouth filter", always saying the first thing that comes to her mind and without even thinking it through. She overal acts in a very impulsive manner, giving the same treatment to her actions as she does with her choice of words - not thinking them through. She is able to maintain a normal attitude under most stressful situations, however despite her tough nature, she has been shown to be emotionally fragile, and sometimes cannot bare the emotional burden of some events. Due to the heartbreak and trauma she has endured, Katie has built up an emotional wall - a barrier - and can sometimes come across as being somewhat cold and a bitch. She rarely opens up to people, only because she is afraid that after she gets close to them, she'll loose them. Even if Katie does feel comfortable with someone and trusts them enough to know that they would never hurt her, Katie still doesn't allow herself to talk to them on how she really feels. She feels like she is a burden to others, and often does whatever she can to avoid that from happening. She has a very negative view on life, a result of the trauma and psychological abuse Damon put her through. This heavily affects her perception on the supernatural world, especially vampires, which has caused Katie to refer to all vampires, even hybrids like herself, as "freaks". This negative view on life also affects Katie's ability to connect with people as she is constantly paranoid that everyone is capable of double crossing her, betraying and hurting her. This causes Katie to act in a very cold, somewhat aggressive way so people back off from her and she saves herself from reliving the trauma again. This, as stated before, is simply a part out of her own paranoia, which was caused by the trauma Damon put her through. Regarding her personality in comparison to her "uncles", Katie's overall personality mainly mirrors Damon's mostly. Like Damon, she can be very sarcastic, impulsive, uses violence to solves problems, quick-witted, stubborn and somewhat arrogant. She also seems to hold no fear in standing up to Damon and has a very strong "take no crap from no one" attitude that Damon also tends to display mostly around older vampires. This strong resemblance to Damon in personality is thought to be one of the reason why they clash, and have a lot of arguments. On many occasions Katie is often described as a "mini-Damon", as she shares a lot of traits with him. Katie angers very easily whenever people call her out on her resemblance to her uncle, viewing it as the "worst possible insult anyone could ever say" about her. When Katie became a Werewolf-vampire hybrid, she turned into a hybrid in a time where she was still dealing with the death of her mother, and now had to deal with her father's passing as well. This caused Katie to carry a huge amount of guilt as she believed that she was the reason why both her parents were dead. Instead of mourning Archie's death, Katie directed a lot of her intense anger and sadness towards Damon, which soon caused Katie to develop a strong loathing for him. After Augustine/The Other Side Spending several months trapped on the other side - a placed that had been designed solely for supernatural creatures, not half ''non ''supernatural beings - seemed to have created yet another change in Katie's personality. This, accompanied with the trauma she endured after being mutilated to death by Wes Maxfield over the course of a number of days, caused Katie to become more paranoid, anxious and ''extremely ''on edge. She found it very difficult to adapt to life again after spending so long trapped on the other side, despite her desperate nature to get back on track with achieving somewhat of a normal life. The whole idea of trying to adapt to being alive again after such a traumatic was a huge struggle for her, and at certain times Katie found it hard to fully grasp that she was no longer trapped on the other side. She repeatedly told others that she didn't remember anything of her time at the augustine however the ongoing nightmares she had, which resulted in Katie waking up screaming and refusing to sleep at all some nights, suggested that she ''did ''remember the experiments and mutilation that Wes conducted on her. Her lack of sleep caused her to develop a very tired appearance. She also had a number of triggering flashbacks which occurred while she was awake. Those resulted in a much more alarming response from Katie as she would often lose sense of what was reality and what wasn't, which absolutely terrified her. Her overall demeanor was described as being "constantly on edge", and "jumping at every/most sudden noises". She was also prone to snapping more easily, though unlike before where those snaps were seen as a rage response, these snaps were the result of Katie's intense fear that she felt on almost a daily routine. These snaps can be triggered by even the smallest of situations, such as Katie being caught off guard and reacting in a very sudden, very violent manner. One incident occurred at the Grill in which a stranger touched Katie's shoulder in an attempt to grab her attention and she violently attacked him in front of many eye witnesses. She also lacked the ability to control her emotions and was seen teary-eyed, as well as trembling, on a number of occasions. This was very unusual behavior for Katie, especially since she refused to show such a reaction to anyone - even those she trusted completely. She was said to be emotionally and mentally unstable. At times she was often described as being "somewhat insane" however the latter was simply a description used by those who were unaware of the severe post traumatic stress Katie was enduring. When trying to block out memories of the augustine and other side, Katie developed a tendency to close her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. Physical Appearance Physically, Katie is described to be beautiful. She has a heart shaped face, a straight nose, a very pale complexion and long jet black hair. Her eyebrows are slightly lighter than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. As a result of the burn scar on her face, Katie's left eyebrow is slightly shorter than her right, singed at just the end. She stands at 5'3, and has a rather small, slim, very lean figure. Her beauty is said to be very natural, as Katie dislikes wearing make up or fashionable dresses. She also doesn't wear any makeup, claiming that she doesn't like wearing "face paint" on her face. Despite this, on special occasions, Katie can be seen wearing minimal makeup, though this is always light and somewhat nude and is always done by someone else. Katie is noted to look a lot like her mother, Amanda, with the exception of the bright green eyes that she inherited from her father, Archie. She also shares the similar facial structure towards that of her distant uncle, Stephen Andrews, though she possess the same dark hair and high, prominent cheek bones of that of her other distant uncle (Stephen's brother), Damon Andrews. When in public, Katie goes with the story that Damon and Stephen are her cousins, even though they are really her distant uncles from 1864, however many who see them together often mistake Katie for being a sister of theirs, most noticeably the twin sister of Stephen, due to their striking resemblance towards one another. As a result of the house fire that she endured when she was 14, Katie has 60% of burn scars scattered along her body. The ones on her legs were most severe, resulting in third degree burns, while the burns scattered on her arms, body and her left shoulder/neck/face were a mixture of second and third degree burns. These burns were serious, as Katie had to have many skin grafts and operations to help the healing process. She remained in hospital for a month or so but was then moved to place that specialized in treating burns. Because most of the scars were on her legs, it rendered Katie unable to walk (comfortably at least) for a good month. She had to endured a lot of physical therapy to help gain her strength back in her legs but also her arms as well. The scars on her arms and face eventually faded (somewhat) with treatment, however they were still very noticeable and resulted in Katie refusing to leave the house without having her scars covered up by long pants and long sleeved shirts. The scars on her face are a lot more harder to hide, though Katie generally wears her hair down in an attempt to cover it. Katie feels very self conscious about her scars, and has extreme difficulties with letting people touch or even see them. She has commented that she hates her scars because they are a constant reminder of the horror she endured, as well as what and who she had lost. Unfortunately, these burn scars did not heal during Katie's transition into a Werewolf-vampire hybrid. Stephen explains that because the scars were already healed (having been inflicted on Katie just under 3 years ago) there was nothing left for the vampire blood to actually heal. Due to her Werewolf-vampire hybrid status, Katie's vampire appears differs from that of a full vampire. The area around her eyes changes, with the sclera turning bright red as blood fills it. Unlike full vampires, Katie doesn't have veins that become prominent around the eyes. Instead, dark shadows appear under her eyes which become darker as the blood rushes to her eyes. Her diet of Werewolf blood also plays a part in the changing temperature of her skin. When Katie feeds regularly her skin feels warm, however when she doesn't, her skin will go cold and will continue to get colder the longer she refrains herself from drinking Werewolf blood. Powers &Abilities A '''Werewolf-vampire hybrid is one of Elizabeth's supernatural hybrids in The Gemini Diaries. While they are not as powerful as a full vampire, their natural immunity to vampire weaknesses makes them a powerful species. Werewolf-vampire hybrids possess the characteristics of both Werewolfs and vampires. They also possess all of a vampire strengths, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as day walking, and being immune to vervain. While Werewolf-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths, and none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the bloodlust that all vampires have. As a Werewolf-vampire hybrid, Katie possesses all the natural strengths as a vampire, which get more potent as she grows older and feeds on Werewolf blood, such as: * Super Strength: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are much stronger than Werewolfs and grow stronger with time. A newly turned vampire-hybrid has enough strength to toss an average sized Werewolf across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength also allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. It should be noted that although Werewolf-vampire hybrids are very strong, their strength is not as powerful as compared to a full vampire.Their strength however, is more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed: '''Werewolf-vampire hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the Werewolf eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * '''Dream Manipulation: Like a full vampire, Werewolf-vampire hybrids have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. * Heightened Senses: '''This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste and smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. * '''Sunlight: '''Unlike some pure vampires who require the use of a Lapis Lazuli ring that allow them to walk in the daylight without being harmed, a Werewolf-vampire hybrid does not require a Lapis Lazuli ring to walk among the day. It is because of their Werewolf side that protects them from being burnt. * '''Vervain: '''Werewolf-vampire hybrids cannot be harmed by touching or drinking vervain. Similar to the sunlight, their Werewolf sides protect them from being burnt by the herb. * '''Mind Compulsion: '''Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the abililty to control minds, plauge people's dreams, and alter/erase Werewolf memories. Because a Werewolf-vampire hybrid is not as strong as a full vampire, the mind compulsion only works correctly if the hybrid is consuming Werewolf blood. * '''Immunity to Compulsion: '''Katie was born with vervain running throughout her bloodstream. The vervain in her blood caused her transformation into a vampire to have an affect which turned her into a hybrid. Because she still has a beating heart, with blood flowing through her veins, as well as vervain lacing her blood, Katie is immune to the compulsions of original vampires. * '''Invitation: '''A Werewolf-vampire hybrid does not need to be invited into a house in order to enter it. They are not met with a 'barrier' of sorts, unlike other pure vampires. * '''Immortality: '''Although Werewolf-vampire hybrids are Werewolf, they are still vampires and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. It is unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a Werewolf-vampire hybrid, as it would do to a vampire, or if it would simply turn the Werewolf side into a werewolf, thus turning the Werewolf-vampire hybrid into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. * '''Healing Factor: Hybrids can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. However, their recovery time takes longer than a pure vampire as their Werewolf sides are still susceptible to harm. * Vervain Blood: '''Katie was born with vervain running through her system as a result of her mother doubling her intake of vervain to protect both herself and her unborn child. Because of her rare vervain laced blood, Katie's blood is said to be toxic to all vampires, rendering any vampire who drinks from her powerless and weak. Weaknesses * '''Wood: If a Werewolf- vampire hybrid is wounded by wood it will cause the hybrid to become severely weak and if a hybrid takes a wooden stake through the heart it will result in instant death. * Extreme trauma: Too much trauma can ultimately kill a Werewolf-vampire hybrid if they are not given enough time to self heal. * Heart Extraction: The act of removing a Werewolf-vampire's heart will result in death. * Magic: '''Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of any supernatural creature with a healing abililty to explode. * '''Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. * Vampire Bloodline: '''Werewolf-vampire hybrids who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. * '''Hunter's Curse: If a Werewolf - vampire hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. * Desiccation: '''Due to their hybrid status, Werewolf-vampire hybrids can survive on either a diet of Werewolf blood or Werewolf food. However, the blood is a must have required intake for their diet, and hybrids who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. * '''Broken Neck:''' '''Breaking a hybrids neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. As the world's third Werewolf-vampire hybrid, the full extent and limits of Katie's abilities are currently unknown. Trivia * Much like her distant paternal uncle, Stephen Andrews, Katie too has limited self control when it comes to her blood lust. * Human-vampire hybrids have little control when it comes to their bloodlust because their strength and self control is only half of what it should be. * Katie is considered a good cook and enjoys it with a passion. * This seems to be a family trait passed down through the Andrews family as Stephen, Damon and Archie were all considered good cooks as well (Stephen and Damon were seen cooking in the show and Katie mentioned she learnt a lot of her cooking techniques from her father). * Much like her distant great-grandfather, Katie and Giuseppe both share harsh, stern personalities and a terrible temper. * This is thought to be one of the reasons why Lily showed a great dislike towards Katie. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Female Characters Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters